


It

by disgustedqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux dealing with children on his own, Kylo to the rescue, M/M, Mainly hux centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is none too happy when he finds out one of his stormtroopers is pregnant. And even unhappier when he's tasked with taking care of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It

Despite being a very fair, even patient, person, General Hux often finds himself impatient and upset with the staff inside the finalizer. No one more so, than some female stormtrooper who blatantly disobeyed the order of _no sexual relations in work_. 

Since more often than not, he breaks that rule himself, he left her off with a warning, only to find that nine months later to be regretting his decision. The damn soldier had managed to keep her pregnancy an absolute secret for many of the months, only to be found lying in a puddle of blood in her quarters, and one of the staff rushed to inform the General. 

Embarrassed and angered, he was none too nice when he and a summoned med robot briskly made there way to the living areas for the stormtroopers. When he arrived, the bot went to work, while he stood to the side. 

“You should have informed us.” 

“I thought I would miscarry,” She said. Her breaths were ragged as she gripped at her sheets. Hux allowed his eyes to flicker to the birthing. He knew little about the process, but it almost seemed like there was too much blood. Whether or not that was true, the head of the child was crowning. 

“What did you hope to do if you didn't?” He asked softly. He was holding her hand now, as she was crying, and he couldn't stand to watch the poor girl do so in this state. Her hand was like ice, and rattling in his larger hand. 

“I don't know. Put it in the garbage chute?” 

There's a pause. He's not sure how to handle the situation. On one hand, it was very wrong to dispose of a life. On the other, they had no need for screaming children in the first order. 

He begins to notice that the troopers respirations are coming shallowly and farther in between, and he hand no longer gripping with the intensity as before. Finally the med bot speaks up. “We’ve lost her, sir. Do you want to infant to be extracted?” 

\------

The child spends its first two hours screaming. Hux rolls his sleeves, cleans, diapers and clothes it, but is at loss for feeding it. As far as he knew, infants could drink breast milk and synthesized breast milk, both of which they were lacking. Finally, _finally_ , a nurse comes to his rescue with a small bottle of synthesized and shows him the proper way to feed it so it doesn't choke or get too many gas bubbles. Then she shows him how to burp the child, and by the end of the procedure, Hux is wishing he had a notepad for all this. 

“Congratulations.” Her last words are as she hands the sleepy infant back over to him. He doesn't bother to tell her it's not his, because in the reality, it now is. 

He's really not sure what to do, so he precariously holds the child in one arm while he fills reports and finishes documents. Some officers stare, but most move on when he threatens to let them take it when it wakes up.   
For most of the day he manages that way. He takes a break for some caf around three, but the neonate let’s out small, noiseless cries in his arm, which eventually leads to him forgetting about the caf and giving it another bottle. 

He considers handing it off to another, after all he has never desired children, nor has the recent chain of events made him want to. But there really isn't anyone he can push the responsibility to, and so he sticks with it until he can find some other solution. 

\------

It's _hours_ before Kylo is back. In fact, it's the middle of the night, and Hux is about ready to pick up and drown the child when it wails for the third time in thirty minutes. He's dead tired, but every time his eyes flicker shut, the baby opens it's mouth to cry. 

He's so tired, he doesn't think about the unintended consequences of handing the other man with a very short temper a screaming child. He just does, and for a minute he has a peace in his bed while Kylo coos and talks to the baby. 

“Male or female?” Kylo asks. His hand glides over the short strands of black hair the child has.

“Male.”

“Did you pick out a name?” Kylo asks. The bed dips a bit and Hux feels the weight of the child on his chest. He opens one eye to look at the soft cheeks. 

“No.” He shrugs. “You can decide.”

“Anything?” Kylo asks. He joins the two of them on the bed, leaning up in Hux’s face to smile. 

“Anything.” 

There's a pause while Kylo mulls over his newfound power. “Vader.” 

“ _No_.” 

Kylo is sour for a second before he finally relinquishes. “Anakin.”

“Little Anakin Hux.” He smiles softly at the sleeping infant, and then leans over to softly kiss Kylo. “Okay.”


End file.
